Ríete
by Tifa-Lock
Summary: Dos drabbles NanoFate y fluffy fluffy fluff -OHNOES-. Nanoha no entiende por qué Fate se ríe cada vez que se besan.
1. Ríete

**Disclaimer:** Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad. Si lo fueran, otro gallo cantaría (y Subaru no tendría tanto protagonismo en el opening de Strikers, dicho sea de paso xD).

* * *

**Ríete**

* * *

Nanoha se acerca a Fate y posa sus labios sobre los de ella. Intenta hacerlo con suavidad, aunque termina emocionándose. Pasa los brazos por detrás de su cuello como asegurándose de que no tiene escapatoria.

Aún tiene los ojos cerrados cuando las dos se separan. Los abre tras escuchar una risilla de la rubia.

-¿Qué? –inquiere, con una ceja enarcada.

Fate sigue sonriendo y la mira con un brillo divertido en los ojos.

-Nada.

-No, en serio, ¿qué?

-Nada –repite con el tono exacto de antes.

La de ojos violetas frunce el ceño y pone los brazos en jarras.

-Hace un mes que nos besamos y te ríes desde el primer día, ¿qué pasa? ¿Es que lo hago mal?

A la rubia se le escapa otra risilla que no mejora la situación.

-No.

-¿Entonces es que te da vergüenza?

Fate suspira y mira hacia otro lado, tratando de fingir que la ignora. Pero es difícil pasar por alto la imagen de su novia inflando los carrillos por momentos como consecuencia del tiempo que tarda en contestar. No puede evitar echarse a reír (tampoco es que lo haya intentado).

-¡Al menos explícame el chis… -no termina de hablar cuando la rubia agarra su brazo y la atrae hacia sí de un tirón.

-Esta vez no me reiré –susurra, y la besa con firmeza mientras rodea su cintura con las manos. Nanoha no tiene tiempo ni fuerzas para cerrar los ojos; reacciona con bastante retraso a los labios que guían su deseo.

Siente una sonrisa boba formarse en sus labios hasta que descubre a Fate riendo y agachando la cabeza para ocultarlo.

-¡Lo estás volviendo a hacer! –acusa, ya entre molesta y divertida.

La rubia levanta la vista y habla con una mano sobre la boca, como si todavía tratara de ocultar su _oh tan terrible_ acto.

-Lo siento. No puedo evitarlo.

Finalmente, la castaña claudica. Se le escapa una sonrisa y se sienta sobre la hierba sacudiendo la cabeza. La otra chica se agacha a su lado, y mientras Nanoha la observa de reojo se le ocurre pensar que, al fin y al cabo, su risa resulta un sonido bastante agradable.

Que ría todo lo que quiera.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**Notas:** Argh, fluff por doquier X__x·UUU . Eeeeen fin, he vuelto por estos lares, así que espero ponerme las pilas pronto UxD . Especialmente con Eyes on Me, que la tengo abandonadita y con el tercer capítulo escrito a medias desde hace ni se sabe.

Supongo que esto quedaría mejor si lo hubiera publicado ayer, y aunque lo tenía más o menos pensado desde hace dos días (wow), siempre espero al último momento =D .

En fin, voy a ver si me sacan azúcar con una aguja o algo XDDD que no es normal en mí tener tanto azúcal y fluff acumulado =3 .

Gracias por leer~~~ (Y podéis comentar para exigir mi cabeza o amenazarme para que nunca vuelva a escribir fluff XD)

**~Tifa**

(...Dedicado, obviamente, a la culpable)


	2. Ríete otra vez

**Notitas:** Continuación escrita por Dark-Tsubasa, así que mil gracias a la lerda :3!! Y aunque esté escrita por ella, no esperéis encontrar p0rn XDD .

**Disclaimer:** Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenece a mí, ni obviamente a Dark-Tsubasa. Si fuera de esta última, probablemente Subaru tampoco saldría tanto en el opening de Strikers, aunque Fate ocuparía el 90% de la serie. Al menos la mitad de ese 90% sería p0rn NanoFate, y el 10% restante de la serie sería p0rn de otras parejas.

Y ahora sí xDD , ¡la continuación!

* * *

**Ríete (otra vez)**

* * *

Fate se agacha a su lado y mira a la chica mientras intenta aguantarse la risa. Y lo logra. Aunque sólo sean unos segundos. Nanoha hace una mueca y eso sólo logra que la disimulada risilla se vuelva una sonora carcajada.

- Lo siento…- Se tapa la boca con una mano para ahogar la risa.- En serio, no lo hago queriendo.

- Empiezo a creer que tengo cara de chiste.

La rubia al fin deja de reír, pero aun con una sonrisa se abraza a ella y las dos acaban sobre el césped.

Tras unos segundos Fate decide medio incorporarse y se acerca a los labios de la castaña. Un ligero roce y ninguna risa. Vuelve a inclinarse. Sus labios se tocan una, dos, tres veces, a la cuarta Nanoha agarra su cuello y a la quinta se pega más a ella… Y finalmente se escucha una risilla.

- ¿Otra vez? –Nanoha frunce el ceño y la mira con exasperación.- En serio, ¿por qué te ríes?

- No lo sé. -Los ojos borgoñas se desvían y Fate se rasca la nuca.- Es sólo… No sé.

Nanoha alza una ceja y entonces se da cuenta de algo. Se acerca a ella rápidamente para comprobarlo y la rubia se separa ante la repentina cercanía.

Ahora es Nanoha quien se ríe.

- ¡Estás sonrojada! –Dice entre risas.- ¡Te da vergüenza!

- ¿Qué? –Fate se incorpora, llevándose las manos a las mejillas.- ¡No!

Los papeles se han cambiado, ahora es Fate quien mira con una mueca fastidiada a la chica que no para de reírse. Finalmente se cruza de brazos y acaba de espaldas a las risas que Nanoha intenta ahogar con su mano.

- Es culpa tuya.- Murmura y con eso logra que finalmente pare de reír.- Te emocionas muy rápido y eso me hace gracia…

- Ahora no me eches las culpas.- Protesta, intentando omitir el comentario mientras se mueve hasta recostar su cabeza sobre las piernas de Fate.- Eres tan tímida… Sólo son unos besos.

Fate la mira con cierto enfado antes de cerrar los ojos y soltar un suspiro. Cuando los vuelve a abrir las pupilas azules están fijas en ella y eso provoca que desvíe de nuevo la mirada.

- No estoy acostumbrada a las muestras de afecto.- Admite en un susurro casi inaudible.

Nanoha estira de un mechón de pelo rubio y la obliga a inclinarse hacia ella, hasta que sus labios vuelven a rozarse con suavidad.

- Entonces déjame acostumbrarte.- Murmura contra su boca.- Y hasta entonces, ríete todo lo que quieras.


End file.
